bloodbowlfandomcom-20200215-history
Underworld Team
Overview The Underworld Team or referred to normally as “Underworld Denizens” is a skaven/goblin alliance, of goblins and skaven which makes a interesting line up as everyone on the team has access to the Mutation Skills however the weakness of this team is: Animosity and the lack of strength excluding the Warpstone Troll Certainly one of the trickier teams to use and so perhaps not the best for a beginner. Animosity can get you into trouble at the worst times and the low strength and armour players won’t be that forgiving. If you are up for a challenge though they can be very entertaining and cause unexpected problems for opponents that other races can’t utilise. Positions Lore Many and varied are the evil beings and creepy-crawlies that lurk in the dark depths beneath the earth, gnawing on the very roots of the world unseen by the races that walk the sunlit lands above. Unseen that is, until they heard about Blood Bowl and decided to emerge into the light to take part in the leagues. Not every creature of the subterranean dark is actually any good at Blood Bowl- Cave Squigs, for example, have too few arms, while giant tunnel spiders have too many, and so these teams are invariably dominated by two of the most numerous of the evil races that dwell in the darkness: Goblins and Skaven! But these Gobbos and ratmen aren't the normal run of the mill type- they are quite different. After all, if they were, they'd be playing in "proper" Goblin or Skaven teams. Instead, these are the type that no one else wants, and the reason for this is that they have been gnawing on the roots of the world just a little too enthusiastically- those roots you see are really quite toxic, in many cases hallucinogenic, consisting as they do of magically-infused cave mushrooms growing on seams of purest warpstone! As a result of imbibing such a potent cocktail of madcap mushrooms and warpstone, the players of the average Underworld Denizens team exhibit a riot of outlandish mutations, from tentacle limbs to multiple heads. As can be expected of any team made up of such thoroughly unpleasant types, the players hold one another in mutual contempt, harboring all manner of grudges and petty rivalries, and often suspecting one another of stealing their warpstone-infused madcap mushroom stash! Most self-respecting teams dislike playing against Underworld Denizens teams even more than they do playing conventional Goblin or Skaven teams. For a start, they often have to venture into the dark caverns where such teams play and these are invariably dark, dank places lit only by the weird glow of warpstone-infused mushrooms as tall as trees. Many a team that has bravely ventured down into the underworld to play an away fixture against the Underworld Creepers or the Dragon Crag Dirtbags has failed to return, prompting lengthy investigations into whether or not the result later logged with the NAF bore any relation to an actual game played or if it was simply made up by the murderous denizens of the darkness! Category:Blood Bowl teams